knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 111: Et Tu Dante
When a madman targets Washington, D.C. landmarks for destruction, the team suspects one of its own to be a saboteur. Guest Cast Plot In Washington D.C., Kyle Jenny, and Duke stop a semi-truck carrying a shipment of missiles and other heavy artillery. Kyle is convinced that the men they captured are not the brains behind the operation. The mysterious Mobius, watches the team, and triggers a bomb planted in the truck. A spectacular explosion completely destroys the truck. While working out in the gym, Kyle tells Duke that he suspects many of TKR's cases may be linked by a single mastermind. Kyle dislocates his shoulder trying a bench press, but Duke forces it back in place. Mobius taps into Sky One's comm system and tells Kyle that TKR has interfered with his plans for the last time. Jenny traces the call. As she leaves to investigate the location of the call, Dennis the mechanic asks her to listen to a CD of his nephew's band. Jenny reluctantly agrees to listen. She arrives at an empty secluded house. The phone is left off the hook, with a note that reads "Drive safely Jenny". As Jenny is returning to Sky One, Domino tells her that there is something wrong with her fuel tank; Jenny will have to pull over and make a visual inspection. She pulls into an alley and gets out of Domino. Domino starts chasing Jenny down the alley. Jenny is able to do a back flip over Domino's hood and land inside, where she quickly overrides Domino's systems. Back aboard Sky One, Dennis and Treck examine Domino, but can't figure out what caused the malfunction. The owner of the house also remains a mystery, but Danté notices wheelchair tracks in the carpet from Domino's video scans. Mobius contacts the team again, and tells them that at 6 p.m. a bomb will explode at the city's finest mall, and that he assumes he made his point. They figure out the bomb must be located in the Washington Monument in the Washington Mall. Kyle, Trek and Duke go to the monument, and Danté scans a strange object inside. They close down the monument and Duke goes inside. He discovers the "bomb", but it turns out to just be just a toy that plays "Pop Goes the Weasel" when it "explodes". Leaving the monument, they get stuck behind a little old lady weaving back and forth. Danté announces that he's going into combat mode. At first, Kyle thinks he's joking, but then realizes Danté is serious. Duke and Kyle struggle to get Danté under control, but only manage to turn him off the road just before he fires a missile. The rocket destroys the upper part of the Washington Monument. News reports announce that the attack on the Monument may have been a result of friendly fire, and Kyle receives a call from the President. Trek finds a computer virus in the cars, but the vehicles are supposed to be immune to external viruses, so he suspects a saboteur must have had dircet access to the vehicles. Mobius calls the team again, telling them he plans to blow the addict off of George's attic, calling Kyle a 'Meathead'. After some discussion, they assume Mobius meant the Smithsonian, America'a attic. Some loud banging interrupts their meeting, and they go to the garage where Beast is trying to ram his way out of the plane. Kyle is nearly electrocuted when he jumps on Beast's hood in an attempt to stomp him. Trek manages to attach some electrical contacts to Beast and deactivate him. Trek learns that the virus is being transferred from one car to another each time they interface. He assumes Kat and Plato are unaffected, so Kyle and Trek take them to the Smithsonian. Plato quotes lines from "All in the Family" to Trek; since Mobius called Kyle a 'Meathead', Archie's nickname for his son-in-law, Plato assumes the bomb must be in Archie Bunker's chair located in the Smithsonian. They start ripping the chair apart, but can't find the bomb. When they return to the vehicles, Plato tells Trek "You dropped the bomb on me", Trek finds a small bomb that someone slipped into his pocket. Trek races to throw the bomb safely into the river, but runs into the Presidential motorcade. He breaks through security, causing a panic. Unable to reach the river in time, Trek tries to launch the bomb away on one of Plato's rockets, and winds up destroying more of the Washington Monument. Meanwhile, Kyle watches a man in a wheelchair re-enter the building. Kyle confronts him, and he identifies himself as Mobius. They exchange threats and promises, but as Kyle approaches him, Mobius fire a tranquilizing dart at him. Jenny identifies Dennis as the person who infected the cars with the virus by implanting it in the CD he gave Jenny to listen to. Dennis claims he didn't just do it for the money Mobius paid him; he never really felt like part of the team and believed that they never appreciated him. Notes Trivia 111